Bless the Broken Road
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sonfic to the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Captain Swan. Hook remembers some memories of him and Emma being together as he admires his newborn daughter while both his loves sleep in peace.


Bless the Broken Road.

Sonfic to the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Captain Swan. Hook remembers some memories of him and Emma being together as he admires his newborn daughter while both his loves sleep in peace.

Chapter 1  
Bless the Broken Road

(I set out on a arrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road.)

I woke up thinking I heard my newborn daughter's cry. I picked up my head and looked towards the bassinet where she was sound asleep. Emma was curled up close to me with her face burried in my chest. She would have stirred if our daughter woke up.

(But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't believe how every sign pointed straight to you.)

I couldn't believe that after over 300 years of having wanted revenge led me to my true love who I am now married to and had a newborn daughter who was now a day old. It took us awhile with her still in love with Neal and me still getting over Milah, but after the kiss in Neverland and then me confessing in the Echo Caves led to her choosing. I remember it like it was yesterday.

(Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Other who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the Broken Road that led me straight to you.)

Memory

I was sitting in my quarters, drinking rum like I usually did to escape the thoughts of Emma, but Rum didn't seem to help. I threw the botle and it hit the door,  
shattering. Footsteps were heard on the deck. I got up and head to the door. I opened the door to see Emma standing there with her hand raised like she was about to knock.

"Swan." I said.

"Hook. Can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Come in." I said, standing aside to let her in. She stepped in and turned around to face me, as I closed the door behind me.

"What do you want, Swan. Come to tell me that you chose the coward over me." I said. I always feared that the day would come. I pushed toward my bed, but a hand grabbed me and turned me around and lips crashed onto mine. I was caught off guard, but kissed her back. Right then and there I was happy and all my worries were gone. She made her choice and it was me. I couldn't be more happy.

"I choose you pirate." Emma said.

"Good." I said.

"Now shut up and kiss me." Emma said. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her hard.

End of Memory

(I think about the years I spent just passing through.)

I slide out of her arms without waking her up and crawled over to where my daughter slept. Sarah Mary Jones slept peacefully under the blanket that Grandma Snow made for her. 300 years of wasting in Neverland was worth it, because I would never have met Emma, fell in love with her, married her, and had a wonderful creation that is laying before me right now. She had my hair even though it wasn't much and she had her mother's eyes that were hidden behind her eyelids. I smile as I trailed a finger gently across her check with my good hand.

(But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.)

Memory

I stood nervously in my tux on my ship where we were holding out wedding. Emma and Snow had made me wear one instead of my usual pirate attire. Its been over a year with us dating and then five months since I popped the question. Snow, Emma, and Ruby did the planning. My only request was that the wedding be held on my ship. Emma had grinned and agreed to it. Henry stood by me as my best man. Ruby was standing on the other side. Emma, who was on the arm of her father came out of my quarters. She was in a strapless dress that hugged her figure well. She didn't want one of the poofy princess dresses like her mom wanted. I didn't care as long as she looked beautiful and she did. Her eyes were only on me and her grin went from ear to ear and I'm sure mine was too.

"Hello Beautiful." I said, taking her hand as her father gave me her hand.

"Hello, handsome." Emma said. We were married in front of our friends and her family, who were more then happy to have me as part of their family after some arguments and her father threatening me, but I won them over and Henry was happy for us.

End of Memory

(Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Other who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the Broken Road that led me straight to you.)

I stopped when Sarah stirred and opened her green eyes. I smiled and scooped her up, gently.

"Hello, princess." I said, holding her close to me. She snuggled deep in my arms and falls back to sleep. I smiled. I remembered when Emma told me she was pregnant.

Memory

I had rushed through the hospital. I had gotten a call that Emma fainted at work and was taken to the hospital. I entered the room room to see Emma sitting up in bed.

"Love. You alright?" I ask, hurring over to her side.

"I'm fine, Killian. I have some news for you." Emma said, with a smile on her face with tears in her eyes.

"Love. Your crying." I said.

"Its tears of joy. Killian. I'm pregnant." Emma said. Tears filled my eyes. We've been tryin for a few months now and we finally suceeded. I took her in my arms. I had tears of joy in my eyes.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world, love." I said, kissing her. I couldn't be more happy.

End of memory.

(Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true.)

The nine months were fun and entertaining. It was amazing watching her stomach grow with my child and then finding out we were having a girl. Emma's emotions were out of check and I had to hide the gun at times to make sure she doesn't get to mad to use it against me. Her cravings had me running to the store a lot, but it was worth it because I would do anything for Emma.

"Your becoming a wonderful father." A voice beside me said. I turned my head and saw Emma knealing next to me, looking at our daughter.

"I thought I heard her crying and found her asleep. She woke up a minute ago, but fell asleep as soon as she was in my arms." I said.

"She's becoming a daddy's little girl. Come to bed. You can wake up when she does tomorrow." Emma said. She needed some sleep. The birth was a long one.

(That God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you.)

Memory

"Emma love. Breathe." I said.

"Don't tell me to breathe. I've done this before. How about next time, you get pregnant and see how it feels to give birth." Emma said, through gritted teeth. I stood there biting my lip.

"Don't worry, Killian. Its the pain talking. But he's right, Emma." Snow said. Emma wanted her mother and me in the room when she gave birth.

"Killian." Emma said, reaching for my hand. I took it.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"One last push, Mrs. Jones and your daughter will be here." Dr. Whales said. Emma cried out in pain as she pushed, squeezing my hand tight. A babies cry filled the room.

"She's here." I said.

"Congrats you two. You have a baby girl." Dr. Whales said, holding her up. She was beautiful as her mother. I watched as Emma held her. Snow left to inform the family and to leave us alone for a bit.

"We did it, daddy." Emma said as I sat on the bed and she set our daughter in my arms.

"Welcome to the world, Sarah Mary Jones." I said, kissing my daughter's forehead. I got time with my wife and daughter before our family and friends came in to see the new addition to the family.

End of Memory.

I set my daughter in her basket and kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning princess." I said. I crawled in bed next to Emma, who fell asleep already. I pulled her to me and fell asleep with her in my arms. I was happy to have a family and found my true love. I wouldn't change anything and looked forward to the future.

(That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.)

AN: Hope you liked.


End file.
